La boda de Red y Yellow
by leaf-chan
Summary: Es la boda de Red y Yellow y todos se estan preparando para quede perfecta para que sea la mejor boda de todas


**Yo: Aquí esta listo**

**Green: Demoraste**

**Yo: No tengo la culpa de que mi hermano se perdiera y lo tuve que ir a buscar**

**Green: Eso no es excusa**

**Yo: Cállate, bueno mejor ****léanlo**

En la iglesia, son las 3:50 de la tarde

Red: Estoy tan nervioso y que tal si hago algo tonto

Blue: Tranquilo Red, todavia falta 40 minutos para que empiece

Red: Pero igual

Green: Nunca te habia visto tan nervioso Red

Red: Si lo se, yo tampoco he estado así

Blue: Por cierto deberias ir a cambiarte, Green quiero que lleves a Red a cambiarse la ropa

Green: Ok, vamos Red

Blue: Ire con Yellow a ver el vestido adios chicos

Fue con Yellow

Blue: Yellow ya estoy aquí

Yellow: Blue estoy nerviosa que tal si hago algo mal

Blue: Sin duda tu y Red son el uno para otro

Yellow: ¿Por que dices eso?

Blue: Despues te cuento, vamos a verte el vestido de novia

Yellow: Esta bien

Blue: Me pregunto, ¿Como estaran los demas con el banquete?

Con los demas

Belén: Sapphire no te comas el chocolate

Sapphire: Lo siento pero es que tenia hambre

Ruby: Eso es tipico de Sapphire

Sapphire: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Ruby: Lo que escuchaste

Emerald: ¿¡Por que no se casan de una vez!?

Ruby y Sapphire: ... *se sonrojaron*

Sapphire: Buscare otro chocolate

Ruby: Voy hacer el pastel

Naomi: Siempre funciona

Emerald: Sip, siempre funciona

Gold: Bueno mientras ire a comprar el regalo para la boda junto con el chico emo, la chica super seria y Kotone

Belén: Ok, ¡Y provecha de traerme un helado!

Gold: ¿Para que gritas? Si estoy aquí

Belén: No se, me dieron ganas de gritar

Gold: ¬¬

Belén: No me mires así, bueno ve mejor

Silver: Vamos rapido solo faltan 35 minutos para la boda

Gold: Si ya voy

Se fueron

Belén: Bien, ¿White y Emily me pueden ayudar con la decoracion?

White y Emily: Por supuesto

Belén: Black y Kevin quiero que vayan a comprar más carne

Black y Kevin: Claro

Belén: Emerald y Naomi quiero que ayuden a Ruby y a Sapphire

Emerald y Naomi: Entendido

Fueron hacer las cosas que les mande, con Blue y Yellow

Blue: Este te quedara perfecto Yellow *le paso el vestido*

Yellow: Esta bien *tomo el vestido y entro al probador* **(yo: creo que se llama probador o algo así)**

Blue: ¿Ya te lo probaste?

Yellow: Todavia no, espera unos segundos

Blue: Esta bien

1 minuto despues

Yellow: Ya estoy lista *salio del probador*

Blue: Estas tan hermosa Yellow

Yellow: Gracias Blue

Blue: Ahora a comprar este vestido

Yellow: ¿Con que dinero?

Blue: Con la tarjeta de credito de Green

Yellow: ¿Crees que se enoje?

Blue: Nah

Fueron a pagar el vestido y fueron con los demas

Belén: Hola chicas

Blue y Yellow: Hola Belén

Belén: Ya esta todo listo, solo falta las flores y listo

Emily: Tranquila, le traje un ramo de flores a Yellow *le entrego el ramo de flores*

Yellow: Que lindas flores

Emily: Si son flores amarillas ya que así combinaria con tu cabello

Yellow: Gracias Emily

Emily: No hay de que *sonrie*

Belén: Solo tenemos 10 minutos

Black: Los demas ya se fueron a la iglesia

Blue: Pues nosotras estaremos haya en un rato, voy a dejar a Yellow como una reina

Ruby: Cuenta conmigo para esto igual Blue-senpai

Blue: Esta bien, vamos a maquillarla y peinarla para que Red quede con la boca abierta

Ruby: Si vamos

Se fueron y los demas fueron a la iglesia

Belén: Voy a recibir a los invitados

zardX: Hola a todos

Belén: Hola zardX

zardX: Hola Belén me gusta tu vestido

Belén: Gracias, el tuyo igual me gusta

zardX: ¿Donde dejo el regalo de bodas?

Belén: Por alla con los otros regalos *le indique*

zardX: *lo fue a dejar alla* ¿Como esta el novio?

Belén: Nervioso

Orto: Cualquiera estaria nervioso

Belén: Es raro que hables

Orto: Si lo se, soy una Infernape unica

Belén: Si lo se, bueno vayan con los demas

zardX: Despues Orto y yo tocaremos

Belén: Ok

Al rato despues llegaron más invitados que fueron Ambar Uchida, Eduardo Munoz, Princess Haruka, Lily, Guest y Ash the pokevenger, al rato despues empezo la boda

zardX: _Ahora Orto toca el piano_ *le susurro*

Orto: Okay

Empezaron a tocar justo cuando Yellow llego **(yo: eso es como obvio)**

Red: Wow

Yellow: _Te ves muy bien con ese traje Red-san_ *le susurro*

Red: _Tu tambien Yellow_ *le susurro*

Padre: Queridos hermanos, hoy estamos reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio

... **(yo: preferi colocarle los "..." por que no se que narrar)**

Padre: Red ¿Aceptas a esta a mujer en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

Red: Si acepto

Padre: Y tu Yellow ¿Aceptas a este hombre en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yellow: Si acepto

Padre: ¿Si hay alguien que se oponga esta boda? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Nadien hablo

Padre: Puede besar a la novia

Red: *beso a Yellow*

Aplaudieron y fueron donde estaba los banquetes

Belén: Que bonito

Ash the pokevenger: Si tienes razón, sin duda son el uno para el otro

Belén: ¿Donde esta Ambar Uchida?

Ash the pokevenger: Por alla, mira *la indico*

Ambar: Hugh por favor bailemos

Hugh: Esta bien, vamos

Ambar: Yay

Fueron a bailar

Misty: Ash va a bailar conmigo

Iris: No, sera conmigo

Hikaru: Claro que no, va a bailar conmigo

Serena: No, bailara conmigo

Ash: ¿Oigan puedo decir algo?

Misty, Hikaru, Iris y Serena: ¡No!

Ash: *le salio una gotita al estilo anime*

May: Sin duda nunca aprenderan

Drew: Si, aunque se nota que quiere a Serena

Dawn: Eso es verdad

Kenny: Oigan pueden dejar a Ash en paz

Misty, Hikaru, Iris y Serena: ¡Tu no te metas!

Dawn: Mala idea

Kenny: Si, mala idea

Belén: Pobre de Ash y pobre de Kenny

Princess Haruka: Si tienes razón

Eduardo: Ash si que es popular con las chicas

Pearl: Dia... Quiero decir Diamond deja de comer

zardX: ¡Pearl! *le agarro del brazo*

Pearl: ¿Que pasa?

zardX: Vamos a bailar

Pearl: Esta bien *fue a bailar con zardX*

Y: Vamos diviertete X

X: Me estoy diviertiendo

Y: No se nota

X: Solo bailemos

Ruby: Auch...

Sapphire: Lo siento Ruby

Ruby: Esta ya es la quinta vez que me pisas

Naomi: ¿Cuando sera el día en que ustedes dos dejen de discutir?

Emerald: Eso nunca pasara

Naomi: Si tienes razón

Red: Este a sido mi mejor día de todos

Yellow: El mio igual Red

Princess Haruka: *empezo a comer*

Guest: Hola

Princess Haruka: Hola

Guest: Soy Guest

Princess Haruka: Soy Princess Haruka

Guest: ¿Te gusta el anime?

Princess Haruka: Si, sobre todo Shaman King

Emepezaron a conversar

Lily: *empezo a comer* Que rico

Diamond: Lo mismo digo

Lily: Oye ¿Por no bailas con Platinum?

Diamond: No se como decirselo

Lily: Yo te ayudo, Platinum

Platinum: ¿Que pasa?

Lily: Diamond te quiere decir algo

Platinum: ¿Que pasa Dia?

Diamond: ¿Q-Q-Quisieras bailar conmigo? *se sonrojo*

Platinum: Claro

Diamond: Vamos a bailar *fue a bailar con Platinum*

Lily: Mi trabajo ya esta hecho, ahora a comer

Belén: ¿Quieres ponche?

Ash the pokevenger: Ya dale

Belén: Toma *le di un vaso de ponche*

Ash the pokevenger: ¿Y desde cuando conoces pokémon?

Belén: Desde que tenia 6 años, el primer juego que jugue fue Pokémon Zafiro

Ash the pokevenger: ¿Quieres bailar?

Belén: Bueno, aunque no se mucho

Ash the pokevenger: No importa, el punto es que te diviertas

Fuimos a bailar

Red: Nada nos va a separar, ¿cierto?

Yellow: Nadien Red-san

Red: Te amo Yelllow

Yellow: Yo igual te amo Red-san

Se besaron

Fin

**Yo: Si lo se no es muy bueno pero lo intente, es que nunca he ido a bodas así que no se mucho sobre eso**

**Naomi: Por lo menos cumpliste**

**Yo: Si ya lo se, bueno adios yo me ire a dormir y felices fiestas patrias a todos**


End file.
